


Sweet Tooth

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, super super fluffy, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: Techie isn't sure whether or not he has a sweet tooth, so Matt decides to help him figure it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so confession--I still haven't seen Dredd, so everything I've written about Techie is based on fic by others. I have decided, in this story, that Techie has never had sweets, and I'm going to pray there isn't a scene in Dredd where Techie eats an entire chocolate cake like that part in Matilda. (Someone would have told me about that, right?)

Matt and Techie like to play a game where they ask each other rapid-fire, yes-or-know type questions to get to know each other a little better. Of course, they know each other pretty well in a lot of ways, but they are eager, impatient, to get to know everything about the other. They enjoy this surveying. It sounds detached and technical, but it's really a lot of fun, because there's no rule saying they can't ask follow-up questions, or make comments, or tease each other, or anything like that. The rapid questions are just the starting place.

It's Matt's turn to interrogate Techie, over their lunch. He started out with really dirty questions, but he could see how it made Techie squirm, even as he laughs and stammers, so he lightens up and saves his really nasty ones for later. Techie, he's come to realize, is the kind of guy who can barely get out the words for what he wants but has no qualms about showing him, astonishing Matt with what he's interested in or capable of. It's a funny little quirk. He likes it. He shifts tactics.

"Do you like to drink?"

"Yes. Every now and then. Not all the time or anything."

"Do you like spicy things?"

"No. Eugh."

"Do you like sour things?"

"I don't know if I've had enough of any to say."

Matt's so hungry that he can't think of any questions, besides sex questions, that don't have to do with food. But he's beginning to think that this isn't going to yield a lot of results, since it seems like Techie either hasn't tried or doesn't like a lot of foods. This is confirmed when Matt asks, "Do you have a sweet tooth?"

Techie tilts his head to one side, processing the question. "Oh. That's, uh--I'm not sure."

"So, no?"

"No, I didn't say no, I just, uh. I don't actually know if I do or not. It's like the sour thing, I don't know if I've had enough of anything sweet to really confirm or deny that. If that makes sense."

Matt, who wasn't exactly rolling in sweets as a child but did get them regularly on birthdays and holidays, raises an eyebrow. To not know if you have a sweet tooth was entirely different than simply not liking sweets. The latter was more of a choice, or at least, something certain. Immediately this becomes a project in Matt's mind. 

He's actually got a way to make this happen, too. A few days earlier, General Hux's cat managed to sneak out of his quarters and climbed behind a panel to cower behind a thicket of wire, fleeing anytime a well-meaning officer or technician tried to coo and beckon her forth. The General immediately put a bounty on his beloved pet, promising an on-the-spot cash bonus to anyone who could return her unharmed. Matt's arms are so long that he can reach further back than anyone, and he manages to nab the cat, who growled low and mean. 

Hux took the cat in his arms, gently as a baby, though his face remained steely, and then, one-handed, reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a handsome sum, which he handed to Matt with a stiff word of thanks. Matt watched him go, smiling crookedly at how softhearted Hux was under extremely specific circumstances, and then looked down at the pile of money in his hand, which was dotted with blood droplets from where the cat had swiped at him. 

What to spend it on?

Techie didn't like the idea of Matt spending it on him, when Matt brought it up that night. "I didn't even do anything," Techie had protested. "It's yours, Matt. You did all the work."

Well, maybe Techie would be okay with him spending it on something they could share. He'd get something, ostensibly for himself, and then invite Techie to share in it. The perfect loophole. 

"Tell me what they are," Techie says, breathless, after Matt puts his plan into action, purchases a sampler box of sweets at the next opportunity he gets, and tells Techie, super casual-like, that he can't eat them all so why doesn't Techie help him out? Techie's looking at them like they're artifacts, too pretty and rare to touch.

"Chocolate covered fruit, these ones," Matt says, pointing, as he consults the inside of the lid. The map is written in swirly, fancy script that's a little bit hard to read. "There's salty and sweet ones, and ones with jam--well. Go on and try some." He realizes that the differentiation doesn't mean anything to Techie, who is starting at square one. 

Techie's long thin fingers hover, uncertain, over one sweet, then another, then another. "Which one should I pick?"

"Just pick one at random," Matt says cheerfully, eager to see Techie's reaction. "If you don't like it, I'll eat the rest." He's never been picky about sweets.

According to the garish writing on the inside of the lid, Techie's chosen one filled with marshmallow fluff. The expression on his face is all that Matt could have hoped for. He looks like he's seen a ghost, but in a good way. 

"Oh!" Techie says, muffled. He eats the rest of it, then licks his fingers. "Oh, wow--that's--I love it."

He's not the type to exclaim with joy, but Matt knows when he's happy, the way he gives something all his focus, and seems in total wonder of it. Even his stammer is a little different, subtly, but for sure different. Another sure sign is that he reaches for another, this time much more certain. 

"That's a salty one," Matt tells him.

Techie raises an eyebrow. "Will that taste good?"

"Try for yourself. You tell me." Matt has to laugh, to see him look so puzzled. "A lot of people think so."

Techie takes a tentative nibble, just barely getting a chunk of chocolate and some of the salt dusted on top. Then he smiles and eats the rest, just like the last one. "I think so, too. It's--weird. But in a good way."

That sounds like a pretty apt description of their relationship. Weird but in a good way. Sometimes Matt feels like they share a secret language that only the two of them speak, and that's why nobody else seems to get the things they say when they understand one another so perfectly. He's come to the realization that, even though they are not particularly popular, the other workers of the ship feel a strange tenderness towards them, as though they're proud that these two weirdos beat the odds and found one another. Sometimes he catches people smiling at them, indulgent, sure, but genuine. They are a success story. 

"Is there another of the first kind?" Techie asks. "I want you to try."

"Right here." Matt plucks it out of the box and Techie steals it from his hand, faster than Matt can believe. "Hey, wait! I thought you said--"

Techie places the sweet between his teeth, so gently that he doesn't break the chocolate shell, and smiles around it. _Take it,_ he seems to say.

Matt doesn't have to be told twice. He leans down, steals the sweet with his teeth, lets Techie pepper him with kisses as he chews and swallows, lets the fluffiness coat the whole inside of his mouth so when he opens his mouth to really kiss Techie back, it's flavored so sweet that he thinks it'll rot all his teeth out. He'll never get over how much loves the way he can feel Techie's legs tremble as he stands on tiptoe to meet Matt's height.

"You should have the rest," Techie whispers when they part. "This was--more than I need."

"Did you like them?"

"I loved them."

"Then we'll save the rest for later." Matt can stow them in the fridge. 

"But--"

"No buts."

He feels Techie's arms snake around his waist, squeeze his backside. "Are--you sure?" He realizes Techie's being flirtatious and he barks out a laugh, hoping Techie won't let go.

"I mean. When you put it that way."

Someone once told him that certain kind of sweets were aphrodisiacs, though he suspects Techie's behavior has more to do with good old-fashioned affection and gratitude. Either way, now, he thinks, is the perfect time for those dirty questions he's been saving.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Techienician story! These sweet babs. I've read so much by others and I had to create my own. This is The Ultimate Fluff. 
> 
> More marshmallow fluff at my Tumblr. I'm [theweddingofthefoxes](http://theweddingofthefoxes.tumblr.com/) there too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
